<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance With You: A Glee AU by lxdyhxmmel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181352">Dance With You: A Glee AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyhxmmel/pseuds/lxdyhxmmel'>lxdyhxmmel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxdyhxmmel/pseuds/lxdyhxmmel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is the only out person at McKinley High in Lima Ohio and the kids at his school are not okay with it. All he wants to do is dance with his closeted boyfriend at McKinley's prom but the coach of the popular Cheerios if heavily against it.</p><p>Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie are members of the newly founded Glee club. The future stars are itching for popularity and will do whatever it takes to get it. </p><p>When the long awaited prom is cancelled, everything is blamed on Kurt, but the hated Glee club members take him under their wings and try to get the prom back on track.<br/>(Based on The Prom by Bob Martin and Chad Beguelin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt Hummel tried to ignore the dirty looks he was receiving from the entire student body. He had managed to do just that since he came out but that was nothing compared to what was happening now.</p><p>Kurt sat beside his therapist Emma Pillsbury on the bleachers in William McKinley Highschool gym. Today, Principal Figgins  had an important announcement about the school's prom. </p><p>"Attention students." Principal Figgins droned in a bored tone. "I have a few announcements before the newly formed club titled "Glee Club" performs. First of all, if any of you have eaten the so called meatballs please be sure to see a doctor. Now, I know that you have all been excited for prom but unfortunately we have to cancel it. Unfortunately, we can not ban this problematic student that you've all heard about."</p><p>Everyone definitely knew who this student was. </p><p>"So we had to cancel prom all together. Now a performance from the New Directions"</p><p>Kurt sighed as he tried to ignore the booing crowd of teenagers. </p><p>"I'm going to kill that b****. I really am." Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and future prom queen growled from the row behind him.</p><p>Kurt cowered and Ms. Pillsbury tried to comfort him.</p><p>Suddenly, the Glee club came bounding out unaware of the previous situation. </p><p>"Hello McKinley High School!" Rachel Berry shouted cheerfully. "My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and this is Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen Chang, and Artie Abrams and we're the Glee club."</p><p>Rachel somehow didn't notice the evil glares she was receiving from the student body. </p><p>"Today we'll be performing 'Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat from Guys and Dolls. HIT IT!" </p><p>There was only one way to describe their performance. Terrible, absolutely terrible. Their dance moves were outdated and their singing was all over the place.</p><p>Halfway through their performance, Kurt someone shout "You suck!" Kurt couldn't agree more, they had no chemistry. </p><p>"You almost suck as much as Lady Hummel over here!" Santana Lopez shouted from behind him. Ouch that hurt. </p><p>Rachel and the other kids hurried off the gym floor after the song was over, humiliated. </p><p>✯¸.•'*¨'*•✿ ✿•*'¨*'•.¸✯✯¸.•'*¨'*•✿ ✿•*'¨*'•.¸✯✯¸.•'*¨'*•✿ ✿•*'¨*'•.¸✯✯¸.•'*¨'*•✿ ✿•*'¨*'•.¸✯✯¸.•'*¨'Rachel Berry knew she was destined for greatness. She knew she was a star and would not let a bunch of smelly teenagers tell her otherwise. </p><p>Sure, the Glee club's first performance wasn't perfect but they had improved a lot. </p><p>What they needed was popularity. They had the talent, but not the recognition. </p><p>If Rachel could win Prom queen she have all the popularity she would need to flourish. It sucked that that kid, what was his name? Kevin? Kyle? Kurt? Kurt, couldn't go to Prom.</p><p> Rachel had two gay dads so she could understand Kurt's pain. </p><p>Well anyways, it sucked that they had to cancel it for a stupid reason. Why couldn't they just have a prom?</p><p>Wait that was it! Rachel could help Kurt fight for equality, then they could have prom, and Rachel could win prom queen! </p><p>Everyone could get what they wanted and Rachel could achieve her dream of being on Broadway! It was settled, </p><p>Rachel would talk to Glee club later that day. </p><p>✯¸.•'*¨'*•✿ ✿•*'¨*'•.¸✯✯¸.•'*¨'*•✿ ✿•*'¨*'•.¸✯✯¸.•'*¨'*•✿ ✿•*'¨*'•.¸✯✯¸.•'*¨'*•✿ </p><p> Blaine Anderson seemed to have the perfect life. He had a loving mother, a famous(ish) brother, and he came from a prestigious private school. </p><p>With his gorgeous eyes and curly hair he was a teenage dream (hehe) and every girl at McKinley wanted a piece of the new kid.<br/>
When asked why he transferred to McKinley Blaine would say that he wanted a change of scenery and wanted to try some new sports. And everyone bought that, Blaine just seemed like your average jock. </p><p>He immediately tried out for the football team, befriended the most popular guys in school, and captured the eyes of every girl at McKinley. He really seemed like your average cute guys, but he had a secret.</p><p>The reason Blaine came to McKinley was so he could have a healthy relationship with his boyfriend Kurt.  Yes, his boyfriend. </p><p>Blaine realized he was gay in 7th grade. He never liked any girls (though he did obsess over Katy Perry) but boys really caught his eye. </p><p>He met Kurt at the Lima Bean. It was a tiny coffee shop in Lima Ohio that barely anyone knew about. Kurt was sitting alone reading a Vogue magazine when Blaine came over and joined him. </p><p>In school, Blaine wore his hair curly and wore mostly his football uniform. </p><p>The real Blaine wore a ton of hair gel, bowties, and unique clothing.</p><p>That was the Blaine that Kurt met. They met for coffee everyday each memorizing each others coffee orders (non fat mocha for Kurt) and eventually falling in love.</p><p> Kurt accepted Blaine for who he was and Blaine really appreciated that. </p><p>Blaine said that he would transfer to McKinley so they could be together. He promised Kurt that he would come out at his new school and be with Kurt. </p><p>But, Blaine chickened out when the first sight he saw at McKinley was Kurt getting slushied in the face. </p><p>Now, Blaine wanted to be with Kurt but he wasn't ready to come out. </p><p>At least, not yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note to self: don't be gay in Ohio. Kurt thought to himself as he enjoyed a relaxing "Slushie Facial". </p><p>As the only gay kid in his homophobic little town of Lima Ohio, Kurt got special access to the tasty treat. Of course people like Rachel Berry got them but whereas her subscription was weekly, Kurt's was daily. </p><p>Nowadays, his slushie was an hourly thing. Everyone hated him even more after the whole prom incident. Yeah, like it was his idea to cancel the entire prom just so he could share an awkward dance with his boyfriend while the rest of the students stood there with look of hatred on their faces. </p><p>Yeah, that was definitely not his ideal Friday night. The thing was, he didn't even want to go to prom. He just wanted equality. It was just two people with the same genitals swaying slowly. Why did that scare people so much?</p><p>"How was that Lady Face?" Kurt's tormenter Azimio asked as Kurt tried to blink the slushie out of his eyes. </p><p>"Refreshing." Kurt said not wanting to show weakness (or annoyance) to his bully. </p><p>"Hey Kurt, who's this guy you're bringing to prom anyways?" Bully number two Dave Karofsky asked. </p><p>"No one you'd know." Kurt quickly added "He's an exchange student actually, at the very bottom of the social pyramid."</p><p>"Well Kurt, why don't you exchange him for a girl!" Karofsky chuckled before he shoved Kurt into a locker. </p><p>Note to self: people suck in Ohio. Kurt mentally reminded himself, as he sat defeated on the disgusting floors of the school hallway. The only good people at this school were him and Blaine. </p><p>Speak of the devil, well angel in Kurt's case, Blaine walked by chatting with Finn Hudson and Sam Evans. Blaine, as dreamy as ever, laughed at something Finn said halfheartedly.</p><p>Finn was pointing at Kurt and laughing making some stupid joke. Once Finn and Sam's attention was diverted to something else, Blaine turned around and mouthed Are you ok. Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled happily. </p><p>I miss you. Blaine mouthed as he pouted comically. </p><p>Kurt laughed and two stared lovingly at each other. </p><p>"Blaine!" Finn shouted lifting both Kurt and Blaine from their trances. </p><p>I'll see you later, our place. Kurt mouthed to the curly haired boy. Blaine nodded and resumed his other life as the jock. </p><p>Kurt sighed as he watched his boyfriend walk away. He loved Blaine and supported all of his decisions but this wasn't Blaine. This curly haired jock was not his hair gel addicted, dorky bowtie wearing boyfriend. </p><p>The prom would've been Blaine's chance to come out to everyone, and now that was gone. </p><p>"Hey Teen Gay." Santana scoffed as she walked past with Quinn and Brittany. </p><p>Kurt seethed. He hated Santana's comments. She always insulted his sexuality, outfits, and even teeth. </p><p>Just breathe Kurt, just ignore her. Kurt thought as he walked into his final class. </p><p> </p><p>Blaine sat at the Lima Bean with him and Kurt's coffees. Kurt was fifteen minutes late and it was so out of character. Blaine knew that the bullying had been getting worse but did it carry over to afterschool?</p><p>"Sorry I'm late!" Kurt said suddenly beside him "I took a trip to Dumpstertown and had to change into some new clothes." </p><p>Blaine sighed admirably at his boyfriend. He wished he had the courage Kurt had. Kurt could travel from Hell and back and still make a funny comment. </p><p>"You're amazing." Blaine exclaimed. Kurt tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Kurt, you may think you're worthless but I could never do what you manage to do."</p><p>"Aww Blaine I really think you're the amazing one."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I could never pull off that bowtie." Blaine looked down at his weirdly patterned accessory and laughed with Kurt.</p><p>"You seriously are remarkable Kurt." Blaine gushed wiping tears from his eyes "I don't know what I'd do without you." </p><p>"Well you don't have to think about what you'd do because I'll always be here." Kurt said as he clasped Blaine's hand in his, smiling at his boyfriend. </p><p>"I love you so much."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>The two smiled at each other but when he noticed a couple staring Blaine pulled his hand away.</p><p>Kurt frowned, frustrated that his boyfriend could be like this sometimes. Some days, he would be perfectly fine with touching in public but other days he was self conscious. </p><p>Kurt's smile came back when he realized how hard Blaine was trying.</p><p>Baby steps. He thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>